supermansuperfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason van el kent
Jason is the arch enemy and son of superman, murderer of millions of innocents. Angry that his father abandoned him after the death of his mother Lois lane...Jason was initially out to prove himself to his father. however Jason would grow psychopathic at his father pushing him away. this would cause him to murder his foster parents(the west couple) by accident. He is considered superman's greatest enemy and failure character His views are often nihilistic, wanting nothing more but to destroy Clark and everything he represents for abandoning him "at my greatest need". Taking pleasure in the rape and murder of some of his victims, Jason is without a doubt a psychopath...a trait that has roots after Clark pushed Jason away to become superman full time. this caused him to rigorously prove himself at first...only for him to realize that his father and him would not be close like they were before Lois died, his anger would grow until all of a sudden he snaps. Jason realized that his father would never come back till he did something that would garner his attention. at first it would be the murder of his foster parents something he never meant to do. when Clark finally talked to him, Jason realized his actions and left. going around the world he would grow to blame Clark and would meet Darkseid ...a person that would warp his mind. he would return to earth angry and evil. he would murder many people and his battles with Clark would be emotionally charged and often end in collateral damage on a emotional and physical level. relationships '''Darkseid: '''his friend and closest associate, Jason believes that Darkseid was the only one there. despite knowing that Darkseid warped his mind Jason would accept it on the belief that he "freed" him. '''Clark kent: '''The connection he had with his father was the strongest one he'd ever truly felt and it greatly influenced his path in life; Clark was the one person that Jason felt could do no wrong...till an explosion rocked the daily planet...killing Lois lane and leaving superman in massive grief. he would suicide the Clark Kent persona...leaving jason in the custody of 2 friends, distancing himself from him. feeling that his father abandoned him Jason would desperately try to prove himself. now they are enemies...Clark's refusal to kill him angers Jason to no end. Jason wants not only to kill Clark but to kill mankind and destroy everything he represents. Jason brings out the inner darkness that Clark suppressed in himself....often making Clark do dark things to stop Jason...like beating him or Jason's allies to a bloody pulp. Jason would rape and murder Clark's old girlfriend Lana in front of him while murdering his friends as well. Clark blames himself for distancing himself from his son. and feels that he is responsible for every kill his son makes, this guilt is the reason why he doesn't kill Jason for the greater good...cause he feels that he himself was the one that killed those people and that it is his responsibility to fix Jason.